


All I Want Is To Fall With You

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Fluff, Hot Tub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT4, Omega Louis, Protective Harry, Road Trips, Scenting, Skiing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: The pair looked at each other for a few moments before Harry moved forward and gathered Louis in an unexpected hug.It was nice, but why the fuck was an unknown alpha hugging him? Maybe an even better question would be why did Louis feel so secure in this stranger's arms?Harry quickly let go and Louis felt something pull at him."Sorry," Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Shit, um, that just seemed a natural response for some reason. I’m so sorry."Louis smiled up at the alpha. "It's okay. Thanks again, Harry.""You're welcome. I know it's horrible weather, and less than optimal circumstances, but this was a brilliant meet-cute."What the fuck was a meet-cute?Or the weekend ski trip where omega Louis discovers that he can’t change a tire and his skiing skills are debatable but still manages to find the alpha who will change his life.





	All I Want Is To Fall With You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta and avid cheerleader [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com). Also thanks to [Susette](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) for the first four sentences of the fic. This would not exist if it weren't for her and it definitely would not be finished if it weren't for Lynda.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It was winter. Louis hated winter. Winter meant snow and ice and all things cold and wintery. Louis despised all things cold and wintery.

Winter was stupid.

Although, to be fair to winter, this was really all Niall’s fault. Because apparently Niall thought it would be fun for them to go skiing at Lake Placid, New York. Except when Louis had agreed to go he stupidly assumed he would be making the five hour drive _with_ Niall, making it a fun road trip of sorts. Anything could happen with Niall after all. At the time, Louis didn’t know they would be driving separately and a day apart.

But to be fair to Niall, Louis had been just fine making the trip by himself. It wasn’t Niall’s fault that Louis had to work an additional day than what was originally planned. There was no reason Niall should have to stay behind in the city just because Louis had to work. Louis hadn’t really thought of the ramifications when deciding to drive by himself though.

So really this was the fault of the car rental company who obviously gave Louis a car with defective tires to rent. Well, SUV, despite requesting a smaller car. Louis really had no desire to upgrade the size of the vehicle and yet here he was in a black SUV that would usually be driven by celebrities, rich people and anyone but Louis. He was just fine driving a Honda, or Toyota or something else that was more efficient… And had smaller wheels.

Changing a tire really didn’t seem like that difficult of a task. It had been years though, and he was with other people at the time. But now he was driving an unwanted SUV and Louis suspected that getting the spare tire out from the trunk would not be an easy task to accomplish on his own. Not to say he couldn’t do it. He was in great shape and would have no problem changing a tire as he followed along with the YouTube tutorial.

But it was cold. And snowing. And all things wintery. And since Louis had plenty of gas to keep the heater on, he had time to sit in the car and contemplate his stupidity of thinking skiing would be fun. In the fucking cold winter air of Lake Placid.

Louis sighed, eventually resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to change the tire on his own. Why couldn't he have gotten the roadside assistance when he got his rental? Of course, he was in the middle of nowhere and it probably would have taken them hours to arrive. On the other hand, it may take hours for Louis to change the tire. But he would prevail and be able to tell the tale of how he changed his tire in the middle of nowhere New York in the cold snowy weather.

In all honesty, he really didn't want help. Who knows who could end up stopping and Louis had no desire to be pushed out of the way by some alpha thinking Louis was a helpless omega who couldn't change a damn tire on his own.

Louis pulled on his gloves and secured his beanie. He had this.

He popped open the back of the SUV and tossed his luggage out of the way to make room to dig out the spare tire. As expected it was fucking heavy, although not as bad as Louis was assuming. He rolled the tire around to the back drivers side. Couldn't he at least have the flat tire on the passenger side of the car so he could work in peace without people passing him with their judgemental looks? Louis had reviewed the YouTube video but he wasn't sure it would be enough to make this a quick job.

He would fucking prevail.

Louis groaned when he noticed an SUV pulling off the side of the road. Just, please don't be an alpha who thinks he the master of everything. Louis may exude confidence with his friends but he honestly wasn't very good with strangers. He blamed it on the omega within him. He truly didn't mind being a male omega... accept for the times when he did.

"Do you need any help? Or would you _like_ any help?"

It was an alpha. Because of course it was.

"Nope, I think I'm good," Louis automatically responded. "Thanks for the offer though."

Louis kept his eyes focused on the task in front of him, refusing to give any attention to the alpha. Who knows what the alpha could be like. He could have stopped with the pretense of helping Louis. But there was that possibility that he could be a kidnapper, or worse, a serial killer. And maybe Louis was jumping to conclusions, but weren't you supposed to be safer than to be sorry?

"Do you have all of the proper tools to change the tire, at least?" the alpha asked.

And, well, Louis hadn't gotten to that part yet. He would think so? Didn't that come with the car? The rental company would surely make sure all of the equipment was there, right? Shit. He was going to have to look at the alpha.

Yeah, he shouldn't have looked. The alpha was fucking hot. And all things beautiful. The alpha was buried in a heavy coat but he didn't seem like he was big and burly like so many of the alphas Louis had met. He seemed friendly and not threatening. But looks could be deceiving. Louis could see some curly hair poking out from underneath the alpha's beanie. Unfortunately Louis was a sucker for guys with curly hair.

Louis looked into the alpha's kind eyes and said, "I haven't really gotten around to that. I'm in a rental car and I haven't looked yet. I guess I should have verified everything before I started."

Louis expected the alpha to laugh at him but instead his face held a look of concern shared with a soft smile. Louis determined that this alpha wasn't threatening. Maybe he would give him a chance. At least until the alpha turned into the know it all superior being that all alphas thought they were.

"Um...." Louis continued. Or didn't continue.

The alpha slowly moved forward and held out his hand in greeting. "I'm Harry. My father owns a mechanics shop so I've changed a lot of tires in my time. It's really not a fun job so I'd be more than willing to help you out. It's freezing and the faster you get back into your warm car the better, right?"

If nothing else this Harry lad made the excellent point of getting back into the warmth of his car sooner rather than later. He was also pretty and even if Louis never saw him again at least he would have this moment with a kind, generous alpha.

Louis gave a decisive nod. "Okay sure, your help would be appreciated. If only so that it allows me to get out of this snow faster."

They were still holding each others gloved hands which was incredibly awkward and Louis pulled his hand back, causing Harry to release his hold.

"Can I maybe get your name?" Harry asked. "It might make it easier to work together?"

"Louis. My name's Louis."

Louis quickly moved to the back of the SUV for tools to change the tire. Where the fuck was the jack? The wrench was there but what the fuck? Did someone steal the car jack? This rental company was definitely refunding his money.

Louis looked back over to Harry and said, "Um, it looks like the car company didn't make sure the jack was here?"

Harry simply smiled and said, "Welp, looks like it's a good thing I stopped then."

Louis wrung his hands together in front of him. He really didn't do well with strange alphas.

"Yeah," Louis softly said. "I guess so."

"Right, well give me a moment to get my tools and we'll get you back on the road in no time."

Louis nodded but didn't say anything. He really was lucky that Harry stopped. He didn’t think he was that far away from his destination but who knows how long it would take Niall to get here. Hours? Days?

Harry returned with a car jack in hand and asked, "Have you changed a tire before, Louis?"

"A few times," Louis lied, averting his eyes to look at the passing traffic.

"Sounds good," Harry said, giving no indication if he believed Louis or not. "In which case would you like to do the honors, or should I?”

Louis gave his full attention back to Harry to find him holding up the car jack as if it were a prize. Personally Louis would much prefer the alpha holding the item to be the prize. Be that as it may, he settled on letting Harry proceed. Louis really didn't want to make a fool of himself.

Louis gestured towards the tire and said, "The honor goes to you. Like you said, the faster, the better, and it sounds like you've had more practice."

Harry nodded and got to work as Louis stood idly by watching the alpha. Harry was quick to get the car off the ground and moved on to get the tire off in no time. It was a shame it was winter because Louis had a feeling the view would be much more pleasing to the eye with less layers of clothing.

"You are good at this," Louis said aloud. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud.

Harry looked up to Louis and smiled. "Thanks. I really am glad I was passing by so I could help."

Louis gave a timid smile back and said, "Yeah. Me too I guess."

Harry laughed as he continued to work. "You guess?"

"I mean, um, I just meant..."

"It's okay, Louis," Harry said. "I get it."

Louis literally hadn't said anything for Harry to get but okay? Louis watched the traffic pass by as the pair worked in silence. Well, while Harry worked and Louis did absolutely nothing.

"Um, did you want me to help with something?" Louis asked. "I'm just standing here absolutely useless."

"You're actually blocking the wind," Harry said. "It's brilliant, thank you."

Louis laughed softly. "I'm glad I could help with something then."

Harry suddenly stood. He brushed his hands together as if his gloves had dirt on them. Although they probably did.

"Finished," Harry announced.

"What?" Louis asked in astonishment. Because that was fast. Like a professional changing a tire on the racetrack. Well, maybe not that fast, but close. Ish.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I've changed a lot of tires in my life," Harry said. “Usually I have electrical tools to help, but this was a pretty simple job."

A simple job. Says the alpha who is obviously an expert in tire changing.

"Well, Louis," Harry continued in Louis' silence. "I really am glad I was here to help you out."

How many times was this lad going to say that? Of course Louis was glad too but still.

"Thanks, Harry," Louis said to Harry's back as he was moving to put the flat tire into Louis' trunk. "I'm actually not sure I would have been able to do that on my own. Even if the rental company _had_ given me a jack. Or at least it would have taken a lot longer."

"No problem," Harry said, finally facing Louis directly.

Louis really wanted to see all of his curls. Would it be impolite to ask Harry to take his beanie off for just a second? Probably.

The pair looked at each other for a few moments before Harry moved forward and gathered Louis in an unexpected hug.

It was nice but why the fuck was an unknown alpha hugging him? Maybe an even better question would be why did Louis feel so secure in this stranger’s arms?

Harry quickly let go and Louis felt something pull at him. But he turned his attention to the alpha and wondered if Harry's face was flushed even more or if it was just the winter air.

"Sorry," Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Shit, um, that just seemed a natural response for some reason. I’m so sorry."

Louis smiled up at the alpha. Hopefully it didn’t seem like a grimace. "It's okay. Thanks again, Harry."

Harry stepped back and nodded. "You're welcome. I know it's horrible weather, and less than optimal circumstances, but this was a brilliant meet-cute."

What the fuck was a meet-cute?

"Same," Louis said as he watched Harry pick up the car jack and walk backwards towards his car.

Louis didn't know what else to say so he shut the trunk and opened the door to get back into the warmth of the car. He watched as Harry continued to look back at Louis with a smile on his face. With a small wave, Harry hopped into his own car.

As Louis drove back out onto the road he realized he hadn't checked Harry's work. Hopefully the tire was secure and Harry's parting gift was that lovely hug and not Louis ending up in a ditch after the tire fell off.

\----

"Niall these directions are not right!" Louis yelled into his phone.

"What?" Niall questioned through the cars speakers. "Yes they are. Are you using your GPS?"

Louis let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes! Of course! There is no number 78 in this complex. Not even close!"

"Seventy-eight? It’s _twenty_ -eight. Where the fuck did you get seventy-eight from?"

"From this shit piece of paper you gave me with what was supposed to be the address on it!"

"No, mate," Niall said. He sounded distracted and Louis hated him. "It's number 28. Now hurry up. I'm hungry."

Louis ended the call before Niall could continue talking and proceeded to turn the car around to head down the line of condos to find the number that was definitely _not_ written on the piece of paper.

Why did Louis agree to this trip? As previously mentioned, when they talked about it they were supposed to be driving to the resort _together_. Louis should have cancelled when he found out he was going to have to work the extra day.

Niall hadn’t said much about the people they would be spending the weekend with in Lake Placid. But apparently they were cool and helped in getting a discount on the condo. Louis hadn't been able to determine if the discount is what made the people cool, or if they would actually be fun to hang around. Niall had a good track record of picking friends whose company Louis also enjoyed, but they were going to be sharing personal space in a small condo. Thankfully it was two floors so there was the opportunity to avoid them if all else failed. Anyhoo. Onwards to join Niall and the food. Food took precedence of course.

Louis pulled up to the condo with the number _twenty_ -eight on the door, grabbed his smaller bag and headed to the door, already prepared to smack Niall upside the head for giving him shit directions. And as penance for Louis having a flat tire on his trip. Not that it was Niall's fault but the rental company probably wouldn't return his money if Louis were to punch someone when he returned the car.

Louis rang the bell and Niall immediately flew open the door and promptly threw his arms around Louis, pulling him into the warmth of the condo. Louis took the opportunity to smack him upside the head.

"What the fuck?!" Niall exclaimed. "I've been worried about you and am showing you my love and affection and you _hit_ me?"

Niall quickly released him and Louis shrugged. "Sorry, I had to hit something though. It was an annoying trip. You know I hate winter weather and I'm not used to driving in it. Not to mention the flat tire in the middle of the highway. Did you know the rental company didn't even check the SUV for the tools needed to change a tire? There was no fucking car jack, Niall!"

Niall slowly backed away and asked, "Would you like to hit me again? Will that help?"

Louis put consideration into the idea but elected on a different punishment of sorts. "No, but you can go get my other bag from the car."

"Yeah, no," Niall stated. "I'm not dressed to go out. You can hit me instead."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Where are these other people? And where's the food?"

"We're ordering pizza," Niall advised. "It's the easiest for the night and I'm not sure when the other guys are getting back."

Louis looked down towards the floor as he worked to get his shoes off. "Sorry I had to cut your day short so you could just sit around and wait for me to get here. I know you were hoping to ski nonstop. I feel bad."

After Louis finally got out of his winter gear Niall led the way to what Louis assumed to be the living room.

"Whatever, Tommo. I was out in the cold for four hours this morning. That's good enough for the first day. It's not like we're avid skiers and if I were out there much longer I would be sore as fuck. I would prefer to not want to die after our first day."

"You have a good point," Louis stated. "You're weak and out of shape. It's definitely best that I got that flat tire."

Niall threw Louis a menu for a pizza place. "You never said what happened with that, you know. All I got from the conversation, if you could call it that, is you complaining about the trip, and SUVs, and tires, and, well, I kind of stopped listening to you somewhere along the way."

"You're a horrible friend," Louis said as he tossed the menu back to Niall. "I want pepperoni. And some alpha stopped and helped change the tire."

"Ooooooooh" Niall drawled out. "Was he nice? Or she?"

Louis shrugged. "He was nice, and he was really quick at changing the tire so I didn't have to spend years trying to figure out what the fuck to do with no car jack and all. The rental company is going to be paying _me_ for the rental at this point."

"You're so dramatic," Niall replied. "We'll return the car tomorrow and you can ride back with me and the boys as planned."

"When are they getting here?" Louis asked. "Your judge of character better be good, Ni. I'm not spending a weekend with two idiots."

Niall rolled his eyes as he dialed the number to order their food. "They didn't really say when they were getting back. I don't imagine them being out much later but they can order their own food. And you'll like them, Lou. Oh, hmm, um, although did I mention they were both alphas?"

"Niall...." Louis warned.

"So, I didn't tell you?"

"Niall!"

"Okay, so this is probably why I didn't tell you," Niall said, holding his finger up to silence Louis while he placed their order.

Once Niall disconnected, he didn't give Louis time to respond before continuing, "I promise they're cool. Which is probably why I didn't tell you actually. You won't even think about them being alphas."

"Right," Louis said bluntly. "Do they think they are masters of the universe and the best skiers on the slope? Alphas who think they have higher endurance than everyone else? Who are probably finding more alphas on the slope to race to see who is the strongest and best skier of the group?"

Niall bit his lip. "I mean, maybe they are now? But that's an automatic alpha thing isn't it? They weren't like that when I was with them though. We were all equals. Honestly, Lou."

"You're beta," Louis unnecessarily pointed out.

"And you're omega," Niall said with a roll of his eyes. "There's not going to be any difference. They already know that."

Louis glared. "So you told them I'm omega but you conveniently left out the fact that I'm going to be living with not one, but _two_ alphas for the weekend? I think I'll keep my rental car. I'll just go ask for a car jack in the morning."

"Come on, Lou," Niall said softly. "Give them a chance. I promise I wouldn't have invited them if I thought you wouldn't get on."

Louis considered that for a moment. Niall had a point. He wouldn't have put Louis in a position where he would be uncomfortable for days.

Louis moved to lay down on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know I don't do well with meeting new people, Ni," Louis said. "Especially alphas. They intimidate me."

Niall got up and moved to join Louis on the sofa, lifting Louis' feet into his lap.

"I should have told you," Niall said. "But that's why I didn't, Lou. You know you wouldn't have come if you had known. You would have begged your boss to make you work for the weekend and you know it. Tell me I'm wrong."

Niall wasn't wrong.

"Yeah," Louis admitted. " _Maybe_ I wouldn't have come. But this isn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be."

"Or," Niall started as he poked Louis in the ankle, "You might just have _more_ fun. Give them a chance, yeah?"

They sat in silence for a few moments. "You're getting the rest of the bags out of my car."

Niall laughed and said, "Fair enough. Can we eat first?"

Louis huffed. "Fine. Are you going to show me around this place or no? I get my own room right?"

"No," Niall advised. "Sorry, Lou. It's a three bedroom place. You're sharing with me. But we get our own bathroom so it's cool."

"Says you," Louis grumbled. "I'm not agreeing to it being cool."

Niall smacked Louis on the thigh. "Get up, I'll show you around."

The pair moved to get up and Niall took Louis on a tour of the small condo. Beyond the living room there was a nice kitchen, that Louis would have no use for, and upstairs there were three bedrooms. There were king sized beds in every room. At least he wouldn't have to cuddle with Niall. Louis assumed Niall had claimed the master bedroom, considering the larger size and attached en suite.

"Whoa," Louis said as he poked his head into the bathroom. "A hot tub? Like a really big hot tub that would normally go outside? Okay, well you can all go skiing. I'm just going to relax in the hot tub for the weekend."

"You wish," Niall stated. "If you plan to follow through on your bet that you can beat me down the slopes you're going to need a lot of practice time."

"Right," Louis replied. "You were probably on the bunny hill today, Niall. I have no doubt I'll be winning the bet."

Their bickering was interrupted by the doorbell signaling the arrival of their food. They quickly headed down the stairs and Louis allowed Niall to answer the door which would assure that Niall was the one paying.

"You actually carry cash?" Niall asked as he entered the room with two boxes of pizza.

"What?" Louis asked. "Why would you think that?"

Niall shrugged. "Thanks for paying for the tip."

"You went through my wallet looking for money, Niall?"

"No? Maybe? Anyway."

Why did Louis keep Niall as a friend? Seriously?

"One of these days I’m going to unfriend you, Niall," Louis stated. Niall rolled his eyes at Louis' intimidating glare. Or maybe not intimidating? He'd work on it.

Niall was handing over napkins when Louis heard the distinct sound of the front door unlocking. He internally groaned. Couldn't the alphas have waited to get back until after Louis had finished eating?

"Why, Niall?" Louis questioned. "Why?"

Niall let out a dramatic sigh and threw a piece of balled up napkin at him. "Honestly, give them a chance, Lou. I promise you'll get on."

Louis resigned himself, moving to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. He made himself as small as possible in an attempt to remain hidden until he finished his food and could go to his room.

"Welcome home, lads!!" Niall shouted from where he had taken Louis place on the couch.

"Good to be back, love," one of the alpha's said from the entryway, still not visible. "We missed you soooo much."

"Or we didn't," came a second voice. It sounded familiar somehow. "Is your friend here, yet? I'm excited to meet him."

Right. Sure he was. Too bad Louis couldn't return the sentiment. Louis turned his attention to his pizza.

"Louis?" one of the alphas questioned.

Louis head snapped up at his name. Holy shit.

"Harry?" Louis questioned. Well, it wasn't really a question, because, yes, Harry was standing in the doorway.  Fuck. This was unexpected and was going to be awkward. He wasn't prepared to meet anyone, let alone Harry. Or meet him again in all his curly haired glory. Louis shouldn't have come on this trip. Or maybe he definitely should have.

"You know each other?" Niall questioned as he looked between the pair.

"I helped change Louis' tire earlier when I was taking that break from the slopes."

Which made absolutely no sense. Louis knew he hadn't been _that_ far away from his destination, but why was Harry out on the highway?

"I'm confused," Niall said. "Where did you go that you ran into each other? I thought you were just going to the store or something."

Louis looked to Harry who had a sheepish look on his face. It was cute and not very alpha-y. "I kind of got lost and ended up going the wrong direction on the highway for awhile."

Niall immediately let out his stupid Irish cackle and Louis couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. He immediately felt his cheeks warm when he found Harry looking him.

"Okay," the other alpha said. "Since we're apparently not doing formal introductions, I’m Liam."

Liam walked across the room and held out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis flicked his eyes over to Niall who merely rose his eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Louis," Louis said offering his hand in return. Liam gave it a firm shake before releasing his grip. "Good to meet you."

"Likewise," Liam said. He looked towards the pizza and asked, "So are you sharing? Or are we on our own since we were out kicking the asses of two other alphas on the slope."

What a shocking reveal.

"Well, you'll owe Louis tip money but you're welcome to have a slice or two," Niall stated against Louis' opinion. Although he supposed he did owe Harry for the help earlier in the day.

The alpha's took a seat on the couch with Niall and dug into the boxes of pizza. Barbarians who didn't even believe in getting a plate and napkin. Not that Louis had bothered with that either, but that wasn't the point.

Liam started to recount the time they spent on the slope after Niall had left and Louis quietly finished his pizza. Hopefully he could slip out of the room undetected.

"Are you ready to beat Niall on the slope, Louis?" Harry asked precisely when Louis was about to crawl out of the room. "He told me that you had a bet going on. From what I saw today it shouldn't be too hard to beat him."

Louis ducked his head before responding. "I'm a bit out of practice so I guess we'll see?"

Louis heard Niall sigh. He knew Niall got frustrated when Louis clammed up and shied away from talking with other people he didn't know. Well, mainly alphas. It's not as if Louis purposely did it. They just made him a little on edge sometimes.

"Well," Harry continued. "I'll be happy to help, if you want. Niall deserves to lose."

"Wait, what?" Niall outburst. "What did I ever do to you, Harry? Why are you siding with Louis."

Louis watched as Harry smirked at Niall. "No specific reason."

Louis quietly got up and headed to the kitchen to put his glass in the sink.

"Lou?" Niall questioned. "Are you leaving already? We need to work out this bet that I'm going to win."

"I'm tired from the trip," Louis defended. And he actually was tired. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night so I'm rested and ready to kick your ass."

Niall frowned but didn't say anything else. No comeback or anything? Had the tables turned? Was Niall the clam in the room now?

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Louis said before exiting. "And it's good to meet you, Liam. I guess I"ll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight, Lou," Niall called. "I'll be up in a bit, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Louis replied over his shoulder.

\----

Louis was startled awake by Niall dropping who knows what on the bathroom floor. Louis pulled his phone from under the pillow to find it was nine. Not too early, but not too late to arrive at the slopes. Neither Louis or Niall had yet to come up with details on a bet so Louis had no idea what was awaiting him. In the back of his mind, Louis may, or may not, be a bit nervous to start the day. It had been a _really_ long time since his last ski trip so it was quite possible Louis would end up spending more time laying on the ground in pain and embarrassment than actually skiing down the slope like a normal person would. However, the thing Louis looked least forward to were the alphas passing him while shooting looks of superiority at him. Either that or roll their eyes at the omega who shouldn't be on a ski slope in the first place. According to them at least. There were times when being an omega really did suck.

"Oh, good you're awake," Niall greeted as he walked out of the en suite. "I was about to pounce on you. We have skiing to do, Lou. How long have we been planning this trip now?"

"A really fucking long time," Louis said over a yawn. "Too long."

"Aww," Niall cooed. "You're scared you're going to lose our bet, aren't you?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "You do realize we never actually made a bet, right? Like, what are we even betting on? Just who can get down the slope the fastest?"

Niall shrugged. "That sounds good. The loser gets no time spent in the hot tub."

Louis considered that. He'd beaten Niall down slopes plenty of times during the one and only skiing trip they had taken together at least. Which was two years ago. So really not that many times. Niall also had chicken legs, bad knees, and no muscle. He’d probably be spending the majority of the day holed up in the resort flirting with girls.

Louis nodded decisively. "Deal. It's quite unfortunate you bet no use of the hot tub though since your chicken legs will definitely want to be soaking in there by the end of day."

"Shit," Niall mumbled under his breath.

Louis burst out in laughter at the scowl on Niall's face and got up to brush his teeth. Louis was pretty sure he smelled food and hopefully whoever was making it would be willing to share.

"I think Harry likes you, by the way," Niall said from the doorway of the en suite.

Louis spluttered and almost choked on his toothbrush.

"He doesn't even know me," Louis mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste.

Louis watched Niall through the mirror who simply shrugged.

Once Louis could properly talk again he rounded back to Niall and said, "Seriously, he doesn't even know me. Why would you think that?"

"Don't know," Niall said. "Just a gut feeling is all. Now let's go. I'm hungry and Harry is cooking breakfast for us. Or maybe just you, but he's going to share it with the rest of us."

"He doesn't even know me, Niall," Louis repeated as they made their way down the hall. "We barely said anything as he changed my tire and I stayed down in the living room for, like, two seconds after they got back last night."

Niall sighed. "I said it's a gut feeling, Lou. So be nice."

In which case, Louis resolved to not be nice in order to spite Niall. Okay, probably not.

The pair walked into the kitchen to find Liam at the small table looking through his phone while Harry flipped a pancake. Like an actual professional chef flip that didn’t impress Louis at all. Ish.

Upon hearing their entrance Harry turned away from the stove and his face broke out into a face splitting grin. And what? How the fuck had Louis missed the dimples? They were wonderful and Louis immediately wanted to stroll over and poke his finger into the larger one on Harry's left cheek.

"Good morning, Lou," Harry said as he blindly moved around the bacon that was filling the condo with its delicious scent.

"Good morning to you too, Haz," Niall said as he took a seat at the table.

"Didn't I already say good morning to you?" Harry asked, as he turned back to face the stove to focus on the breakfast. "Okay, well, just in case, good morning to you too, Niall."

"Mhmm," Niall mumbled under his breath.

"Good morning, Harry," Louis said as he sat at the table. "Morning, Liam."

Liam looked up quickly from his phone and gave Louis a small wave. "Morning. You ready to hit the slopes?"

"Definitely," Louis stated. "Although it's been ages since I've skied so it will be interesting to see how this goes. I may end up spending more time on my ass than anything else."

Louis thought it would be best to keep expectations at a low. If these two alphas were out racing against other people last night they were clearly good at the sport. Hopefully Louis could sneak off to a smaller hill to start out with. Despite his banter with Niall, Louis knew he could count on his friend to help ease back into skiing on his own terms.

"On the upside," Niall said. "At least you have some cushioning in your bum so it won't hurt as much."

Niall wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Louis as Harry went into a coughing fit. Louis was calling in his hitman to take Niall out.

With Harry giving a thumbs up that he was okay, Louis decided it would be best to ignore the whole incident.

"Did you bring in my bag from the car yet, Niall? Most of my stuff is in there." Louis asked, glancing over to Harry whose face was flushed crimson. Louis quickly averted his eyes and managed to avoid eye contact.

Niall shook his head and said, "I thought it would be best that you went out and got it. Get a whiff of the crisp winter air before we spend all day in it."

"I got it for you, Louis," Harry said, sounding fully recovered. "It's by the door whenever you need it."

"Of course you did," Niall huffed.

"Oh," Louis eloquently said. "Um, thank you, Harry."

Niall kicked his shin underneath the table. Thankfully not hard enough to hurt, but it still caused Louis to jump in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Louis mouthed towards Niall. Niall's only response was to throw a wadded up piece of napkin at him for the second time on this trip so far.

"Breakfast is served," Harry announced as he set down a plate in front of Louis. It looked delicious. Niall and Liam both looked up at Harry in anticipation of the food as Harry slowly made his way back to the counter to pick up the other plates.

Louis looked over to Niall who already had his eyebrow raised in question. So what? Did Harry's action make it seem like he was giving special treatment to the omega in the room? Maybe. Or maybe not. Probably not. Hopefully not. Either way it's not like Louis even wanted to be treated like an omega. Mostly. Unless it was by a nice, pretty, curly haired alpha like Harry? As much as Louis loved the smell of bacon he wished it would clear the room so Louis could get a sense of what Harry’s scent smelled like. Unless he took scent blocker, which was probably more likely. Louis frowned slightly at that thought.

"So we're headed out immediately after breakfast, right?" Liam asked, pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

"I just need a quick shower and I'm ready," Niall said. "Let's do this!"

"The car," Louis mumbled. He hoped only Niall would hear but Louis knew the alphas would be nosy. Or at least curious.

"Shit," Niall groaned. "We have to return Louis' rental car since he's driving back with us."

"It's fine," Louis said. He really didn't want to be a burden. They were all pumped to get out on the slopes and he didn't want to stop anyone. "I can return it and catch an Uber back to meet up at the resort. No worries."

"I'll go with you, Louis," Harry stated. "We'll have plenty of time for skiing."

Louis shook his head. He wasn't sure he was ready to be in a confined space with Harry yet.

"It's okay," Louis replied, "I..."

"He would love for you to go," Niall interrupted.

Louis glared. Niall rolled his eyes.

"What?" Niall continued. "No offense, Lou, honestly. But you're not going to get a discount or whatever on that rental by yourself. If you want them to not charge you because of the flat tire, Harry's going to have to go with you. Or Liam."

Louis ducked his head and moved his food around on his plate. Niall was right. Omegas may be full fledged members of society at this point, but still, no company was going to honor the wishes of a single omega, no matter how hard he argued.

"Can I go with you?" Harry asked. "I was there so I know what happened. If you want."

Louis looked over and found Harry with a soft smile. How was he supposed to deny that?

"Yeah, okay," Louis reluctantly agreed as he cleared his plate of the delicious food.

\----

“I’m sorry but if you had bought the insurance along with the rental we might be able to compensate you in some way. As it stands, the full price of the rental will be due. I’m afraid you are also an hour late in returning the vehicle which is an additional charge.”

Louis stood slack jawed at the counter of the rental agency as the man in front of him filled out the paperwork for the return of the vehicle. Had he even been _listening_ to him? Louis had made sure to shorten his story into key issues with the SUV that was provided to him in order to keep the attention of the employee. It was obvious he shouldn’t be charged. Or at _least_ be given a discount.

Louis drummed his fingers on the counter, unsure how to respond. Of course the employee in front of him was an alpha and it was clear as day that he didn’t care a shit what an omega said.

“So not only are you not giving me a discount for the rental but you’re charging me for being a few minutes late? There’s no fucking way it’s been an hour.”

The employee’s lifted an eyebrow at Louis’ response and advised, “I think it would be best to keep this conversation professional Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis certainly wasn’t one to give in but he didn’t want to keep Harry waiting and he had skiing to do. He wasn’t going to allow this guy to ruin his day, he’d think about the money he lost on the way home. As Louis reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet a bell rang on the door signalling the entrance of another customer. Or Harry.

The employee in front of Louis stood up straighter as he plastered a false smile onto his face.

“Welcome, sir!” the employee greeted, effectively ignoring Louis’ existence. “How can I help you today?”

Harry gestured his hand towards Louis and pleasantly stated, “No, please. I’ll wait for you to finish with this customer.”

The alpha behind the counter swatted the air as if Louis’ were a fucking fly in the man’s way. Louis looked over in time to see a flash of anger cross Harry’s face. However, it was gone so quickly Louis wondered if it had even happened.

“Please continue to help this gentleman,” Harry said as he gestured towards Louis once more.

The employee behind the counter held out his hand and asked, “Credit or debit?"

“Neither, but thank you for asking,” Harry responded.

“I’m sorry?” the idiot alpha employee asked. He had yet to look back at Louis during the exchange.

“You’re looking at me as you ask the question,” Harry calmly stated. “Are you asking me for payment?”

Louis finally took a moment to read the guy’s name tag. Jack. He didn’t look like a Jack. Not that Louis knew anyone by that name.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Jack said to Harry. “My apologies. No, no payment is due.”

Was this Jack lad fucking serious?

“Excellent,” Harry stated as he met Louis at the counter. “Now where does Mr. Tomlinson sign so there will be no payment due for his rental?”

Jack, who might as well be a beanstalk, looked between the pair with a frown on his face.

“I…. Um…. I do need payment for the rental, sir.”

Harry’s face darkened.

“A discount would have been acceptable,” Harry ground out. “Hell, maybe just an apology. I obviously wasn’t here the entire time but I doubt you have even provided that to the deserving person standing beside me. So I ask again, where does this gentleman sign to guarantee there will be no charge for the rental?”

Louis looked up at Harry. It’s not like he knew the lad but Louis was pretty sure talking to someone like this was not in Harry’s character.

“You’re right. One moment, sir. I mean, sirs. Both of you,” Jack said as he typed information into the computer.

It only took a few moments before new paperwork was being presented to Louis to sign. He wasn’t sure if he should take the time to read it or not. Reading fineprint was not his strong suit.

Jack pointed to a line at the bottom of the page and advised, “This is basically a contract stating that you will not be charged for anything. I’ll provide a copy for your records.”

Louis nodded and signed. Niall was obviously right. There’s no way he would be signing a paper for a free rental without an alpha. Unfortunately, Louis had now run into another dilemma. How was he going to repay Harry for this too?

\----

With the rental taken care of, Louis joined Harry in his own SUV. Because of course Harry owned an SUV.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said as they pulled out of the car park. “You didn’t need to do that, you know.”

Louis looked down at his hands, still slightly unsure how to act around the alpha now that he wasn’t a stranger fixing Louis’ tire. Louis ignored the fact that the pull he had felt towards Harry on the side of the road seemed to be back.

“Yes, I did,” Harry said. Louis knew that Harry was glancing over at him and he focused on picking at the cuticle on his left pinky finger.

As they stopped at a light, Harry turned his full attention to Louis.

“Lou,” Harry said softly. When Louis didn’t respond Harry poked him in the thigh.

“Yes, I did Louis.”

“Why?” Louis asked as he finally looked over to Harry. “I mean, I’m grateful that you did so thank you, but you really didn’t. It’s not like I was expecting anything different.”

Harry scrunched his brow and explained, “Because you deserve it. You deserve to be treated just like any beta or alpha would. You deserve to be treated _better_ than anyone else.”

Louis didn’t mean to laugh but a quiet giggle still escaped him.

“Maybe in another life. Where I’m not an omega.”

Harry remained silent but Louis could tell he had more to say. Instead, the light turned green and Harry turned his attention to the road. Thankfully they weren’t that far from the ski resort so striking up a conversation wasn’t necessary, though Louis still wondered what Harry was thinking.

\----

Despite Niall and Louis’ banter on who was the better skier they definitely were not seasoned skiers. At least they could ski the smaller hills with only a few mishaps along the way. Hopefully. They were still at the top of the hill so that was yet to be determined. Niall’s bad knees and chicken legs were definitely to Louis’ advantage. Even so, they had both instructed the alphas in their group to continue on without them.

“We’re definitely out of practice, Lou,” Niall stated as they both stood on top of the hill.

“Whatever,” Louis countered. “You’ll be fine. Besides, weren’t you skiing yesterday?”

“Yes. Kind of. It was really warm in the lodge and there were some really nice people there too.”

“You didn’t ski?!” Louis outburst.

“No? But that’s beside the point. The real question is if _you_ will make it down. Or is your plan just to walk sideways the entire way and not _actually_ ski?”

“Let’s go, Niall,” Louis challenged. “You are getting no hot tub privileges.”

As they took their position Niall stated, “You do realize Harry is going to be at the bottom of the hill waiting for you, right?”

“Wait, what?” Louis asked, not at all intimidated by the idea.

“I told you that he likes you,” Niall stated as if that explained everything.

“Hopefully not, but that still gives no explanation,” Louis stated as the pair moved out of the way of other people on the hill.

“He’ll want to take care of his omega and, I don’t know, give skiing lessons or whatever. Something alpha-y when an alpha likes the omega he met on a skiing trip. He’ll want to make sure you don’t get hurt. I’ve no idea. I haven’t spent much time around alphas trying to impress their omega.”

Louis stared at Niall in shock before responding. “First of all, I am _not_ his omega. Second of all, I do not need skiing lessons, especially from an alpha. Third of all, I don’t need anyone to make sure I don’t get hurt.”

“Debatable,” Niall interrupted.

“ _Lastly_ , I have no desire to have any attention placed on me by a stupid alpha. I’m perfectly happy ignoring them.”

“Him,” Niall corrected. “I don’t think Liam cares. So for the last time, just act normal around people you don’t know. I’m sure they’ll love you for it. Eventually at least.”

Louis let out a huff and ignored Niall’s last comment.

“Let’s go mate,” Louis once again challenged as he gestured down the hill. “I’ll be waiting for you at the bottom.”

\----

Thankfully Harry wasn’t waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. Or, well, waiting for Louis since Niall was still slowing making his way down. Somehow Louis had managed to do a better job at the sport than he had the last time he had gone skiing. Onwards to the larger courses.

“Fucking finally,” Louis announced as Niall pulled up next to him.

Niall smacked Louis’ shin with his ski pole and said, “You were, like, two feet in front of me the whole time, Tommo. You did no better.”

Louis shrugged. “Fine. Than we both did an awesome job.”

“Well, Harry seems to think so,” Niall said nonchalantly.

“What?!?” Louis hissed as he unintentionally swung around to see where Niall was looking.

Sure enough, Harry was far enough away to give them space, but close enough to have been able to watch their progress down the hill.

Louis quickly turned around to face Niall, hopefully in time for Harry not to have noticed. Which means, probably not fast enough.

“Isn’t he supposed to be skiing?” Louis asked.

“Feel free to be obvious in looking again, but it seems like he also may have been waiting for Liam to finish his run.”

Louis disregarded Niall’s original comment and decided to assume Harry had been waiting for Liam.

“Anyway,” Louis continued. “Another run?”

“Bring it on. When are we counting these things as going towards our bet?”

Louis scoffed. “Everything counts, Ni. Maybe I’ll give you a pity win sometime during the day but you might as well resign yourself to the thought of not being able to sprawl out in that massive hot tub.”

“That’s fine,” Niall said as he turned to head back to the course. “I’ve decided I’m going to take a cold shower instead. It’s better for the joints after exercising. Have fun though.”

Shit. Niall had a point. Louis made a mental note to buy ice on the way home. You could make a hot tub with cold water, right? Louis nodded to himself. It was happening. He was now referring to it as a cold tub.

\----

It didn’t take long before there was an unspoken agreement that it was time for a break. Louis may be wearing the most layers of clothes possible but it was still fucking freezing.

Louis and Niall made their way up to the warmth of the lodge and Louis wasted no time in getting hot chocolate. Being the kind person that he was, Louis directed Niall to have a seat while he got the warm beverage for both of them.

When he finally found Niall in the corner of the lodge he was not expecting Harry to already be at the round table. So much for relaxing.

“Apparently Harry is weaker than both of us,” Niall stated as he pointed to where Harry was shrugging off his large coat.

“Hey,” Harry drawled out. “Unlike you, I actually did a fair amount of skiing yesterday.”

Niall seemed to place consideration into his answer before saying, “Okay, fair point.”

Louis set the cups down in order to remove his fluffy puffer coat. The warmth of the lodge was welcome.

“So, who’s winning?” Harry inquired as he looked between Niall and Louis.

“Definitely me,” Niall replied. “Not that we’re counting.”

Louis snorted as he sat and picked up his cup, his cold hands soaking in the warmth.

“I take it that Louis is doing a better job then?” Harry inquired.

“Like I said,” Niall responded before Louis could say anything. “I’ve decided that a cold shower would be easier on the joints so Louis is free to the use the hot tub. Which was our bet. The use of the tub that is.”

Harry nodded and caught eyes with Louis, which for some unbeknownst reason Louis had been adamantly trying to avoid. He felt that pull towards Harry again and Louis wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.  

Harry smiled at him before turning back to Niall. “Why not just put ice in it? I’m sure that would work. Or we could make it work.”

“HA!” Louis burst out and pointed an accusatory finger at Niall. “I _told_ you it would work. Sucker. Too bad you’re losing.”

Niall fish mouthed for a moment before responding. “Yeah, first of all you didn’t even suggest that. Second of all, I really don’t think that would work.”

“Sure it will,” Harry said with a large grin on his face. “I’ll make it work.”

“Of course you will,” Niall mumbled into his hot chocolate.

Louis spotted Liam coming towards their table and Louis shuffled his chair closer to Harry despite there being plenty of room for Liam to sit without needing to move. Louis looked over to find Niall raising an eyebrow. Louis silently returned the sentiment because why the fuck did he just move closer to the alpha at the table? If Louis even had to move to make room he would have automatically moved towards Niall. Accept he hadn’t.

“How long have you lads been in here?” Liam asked. “It’s a gorgeous day outside.”

“Louis is weak and Harry is lazy,” Niall promptly responded.

“Excuse you?” Louis asked indignantly.

“We just got here, actually,” Harry said over Louis’ objection. “Thought we’d warm up before heading back out.”

“Well, plenty of day left I suppose,” Liam said. “I could use a rest before we go out and kick some ass.”

“We?” Louis squeaked. Because hell no.

“What?” Niall inquired.

“Who?” Harry asked as he scraped his chair along the floor to move closer to Louis.

Skiing was supposed to be fun. What was it with alphas and always making everything a competition?

Not that the thought currently mattered because Harry’s pheromones were bypassing whatever scent blocker he was using and Louis immediately calmed. As much as Louis liked the smell of bacon from this morning, Harry’s scent of sandalwood was welcome. And honey vanilla. Maybe something else that Louis would think about later. He had never wanted to jump an alpha like he did right now. He wanted to fucking crawl into Harry’s lap and bury his nose into his neck immediately.

Harry cleared his throat before addressing Liam. “I actually think I’m going to take it easy for a bit, Li. Maybe give my back a break. I’m sure Niall would be happy to pick up any slack though.”

Niall cackled before responding. “Fuck no. Louis can take both of our places. Apparently he’s the better skier so I’m sure he’ll do great.”

Louis couldn’t help but notice Liam looking between him and Harry as Louis went into a glaring contest with Niall.

“No problem,” Liam continued. “When were you lads thinking of heading back tonight? I think I spotted a gaming console in the condo. I didn’t see what games but we could check it out or whatever. We obviously have more time today and half a day of skiing tomorrow if we get up early.”

Louis really should have trained before coming on this trip. Maybe put in at least some gym time so he had a weekend’s worth of endurance. He hadn’t been planning on proper hours worth of skiing but apparently that’s what you got with alphas in tow. How convenient of Niall to leave out the alpha invasion memo.

Louis looked over to his best friend who simply shrugged. Louis had a feeling they were on the same page though. Now that Louis was thinking on it he was pretty sure most of their time at the ski resort last time was spent people watching.

“Well,” Liam continued. “I’m going to go grab something warm and find our competitors. Or I guess my competitors. Let me know when you want to leave. Although I’m sure I could catch a ride with someone so it’s cool if you want to head out at a different time.”

Niall laughed and said, “You mean when me and Louis want to leave at a different time. As in earlier because I don’t think we’re going to want to go head to head with alphas.”

Liam waved his hands around frantically. “No! No, that’s not what I meant. Just, like, if you want to do something besides skiing.”

Harry chuckled softly before reassuring Liam. “It’s cool, Li. We get what you meant. Now go have fun and kick some alpha ass. I’m not sure if I’ll be out to take part in the competition or not but you’ve got this either way.”

Harry made the action of shooing away and Liam headed back towards the door with a wave over his shoulder.

“Do you think he realizes that he didn’t get anything to drink or take a moment to rest?” Niall asked.

This time Harry released a full body laugh, which may or may not have made Louis jump at the sound. “He will as soon as he meets up with whoever he’s meeting, and then be too stubborn to admit that he should have taken a break.”

“I hate alphas,” Louis mumbled.

Louis was not expecting it when Harry gently ran his hand up and down Louis’ thigh. A gesture of comfort? Whatever it was, Louis tried and failed to hold in a shiver of pleasure.

So maybe there was one alpha that he didn’t hate.

\----

“This is not going to work and both of you know it,” Niall stated indignantly. “They call it a hot tub for a reason.”

“Stop complaining and I’ll let you get in,” Louis offered.

Niall grunted and picked up a bag of ice to carry up the stairs, joining Louis and Harry in carrying the ten bags they had purchased at the gas station down the road.

Harry had already started filling the massive tub with water and Louis verified that the temperature setting was on the lowest possible point. Louis once again wondered why the fuck the owners of the condo had installed a hot tub suitable for at least four people into the upstairs bathroom. Not that he was complaining.

“What time do you reckon Liam will be back?” Louis asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to share the hot tub with any other alpha but Harry.

Harry had stuck by Louis’ side for the remainder of the day. It had been annoying at first until Louis realized Harry legitimately seemed to enjoy skiing the smaller slopes. Niall had ended at the bottom of the hill on several occasions due to Harry wanting to give suggestions on Louis’ form. Which didn’t at all classify as an alpha providing an omega with lessons thank you very much.

“From the group of people I had seen him with when we were leaving, probably not for awhile,” Harry answered.

Louis wasn’t sure what Harry classified as later but that worked for now. You could only keep a hot tub cold for so long. Because it was definitely cold.

“Boxers remain on,” Niall announced as he dumped the last of the ice into the tub.

“What?” Harry asked in confusion. “Why?”

“You heard me, Harold,” Niall said with authority.

“Niall’s a little shy,” Louis explained in jest. “It takes him a bit to work up the confidence to be completely naked around friends.”

“Fuck off, Tommo,” Niall said as he shoved Louis out of the way to get into the hot tub, or now officially a cold tub.

Niall sat back into the tub and announced, “I am not admitting this or anything, but this is actually cold. Like, really cold. Fuck.”

Louis snorted. “Exactly why you want to keep boxers on, eh, Niall? Is your cock shriveling to nothing in that cold water?”

“Like you’ll be much better off,” Niall grumbled.

“Guess you’ll never know will you, Niall?” Harry said around a smirk. “But I’ll humor you and keep my boxers on… for now. Maybe.”

Louis watched in awe as Harry striped down to his boxers. His scent blockers were unfortunately doing an adequate job but Louis could still smell the sandalwood and honey vanilla if he sought out the smell. Louis ended up stripping down to his boxers at a much quicker speed. If he stood in the bathroom watching Harry any longer he was going to get hard on the view alone. The tattoos. And toned body. And strong hands. And of course the curls.

“How’s _your_ cock, Lou?” Niall asked. “You jumped in here really fast.”

Louis smacked a handful of water up into Niall’s face, both as revenge and to shut him up from any other comments that he may have.

He didn’t notice Harry had stripped fully until he was climbing into the tub and Louis immediately choked on air. His knot. Louis wanting to jump Harry in the ski lodge was nothing to compared to now.

“Did I not say boxers on?” Niall nearly screeched. And what the fuck was he going on for? Did Niall want to jump the alpha as well because Louis had first dibs on that.

“Calm yourself, Niall,” Harry stated. “You act like this is the first cock you’ve seen before. Besides your own obviously. I see no reason why we have to wear boxers.”

And, well, Harry clearly had no reason to be shy. Holy fuck. It was so pretty. And the knot. Louis put his full attention on trying to drown Niall to distract himself as Harry settled into the tub.

“I definitely think it’s a bad idea to put this hot tub indoors on a rental condo,” Harry mused. “Do you realize how much water you’ve spilled on the floor?”

Louis stopped his drowning attempts and looked onto the floor. It was perfectly dry.

Harry shrugged innocently when Louis’ eyes landed on his. The alpha’s teasing had become more frequent throughout the day and Louis definitely would _not_ admit that he loved it. Maybe it was just his omega that liked the attention. Yeah, that was it. Blame his inner omega.

The trio settled into silence as they leaned back to relax in the water. It had been a long day. Doing more skiing than his previous trip had turned into a lot more fun than expected and he couldn’t wait to get back onto the slopes in the morning. He might not even mind getting up earlier than he usually would. It had been a workout though and he was going to be sore as fuck. He was definitely claiming the backseat for the ride home so he could sprawl out over whoever was sharing with him. Hopefully Harry.

Louis looked over to Harry and found the alpha already looking at him. More like admiring. Not that there was a difference, but there definitely was. Louis held eye contact as the room slowly filled with the scent of sandalwood and honey vanilla. Niall opened one eye when he felt the shift in water as Louis moved closer to Harry. Not quite touching but it was better than before. Harry stretched out his legs under the water to intertwine his with Louis.

“I just want to say,” Niall interrupted.. “I would like to make another cold tub tomorrow before we leave. So if either of you come in this tub when I leave I swear to God I’m calling Louis’ hitman. I’ll pay him double in order to take out his employer.”

Louis burst out in laughter before responding. “Sorry, he’s busy, Niall. I’ve already made an appointment for him to take out the guy from the rental company.”

Niall glared. “Like I said, I’ll pay double.”

“You have a hitman?” Harry asked. He sounded slightly worried. “To like kill people?”

Niall cackled before saying, “He likes to say he does. But there’s no killing involved. Just a bit of limb disfigurement.”

Harry giggled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Niall moved to get out of the tub. “I’m going to take a shower in the other bathroom and I’ll meet you downstairs. Be down there in fifteen minutes.”

“What happens if we’re not?” Louis asked.

Niall grabbed a towel from the rack to dry himself off, which was completely pointless if he was going to shower in Louis’ opinion.

“I guess we’ll see,” Niall warned before exiting the room.

“Should I be scared?” Harry whispered.

Louis snuffled a laugh. “Not if you make him dinner.”

Harry nodded decisively. “No worries then.”

Louis wasn’t sure who moved first but there was a mutual agreement that the pair needed to be as close as possible immediately. Harry was already moving to lift Louis into his lap by the time Louis was sloshing the water to throw his leg over Harry to straddle him. Nothing was said as Harry wrapped his arms tight around Louis’ waist as Louis threaded his fingers into Harry’s curls.

Most alphas and omegas took scent blockers in the form of a pill in order to be most effective but from the heavy pheromones Harry was releasing there was no way he took a pill. Whatever he used was obviously being washed off the longer they were in the tub. In which case Louis resolved to keep Harry in the tub forever.

It didn’t take long for Louis to do what he was wanting to do all day. He dug his face into Harry’s neck where his pheromones were strongest and breathed him in. Louis had never wanted an alpha more than he wanted Harry and he was positive he would never want any other alpha. He was pretty sure he should be scared by that idea but he definitely wasn’t. How was he not?

Louis tugged slightly on Harry’s curls and was rewarded with Harry groaning in pleasure. Or at least Louis could only assume it was pleasure by the way he felt Harry’s cock twitch between them. Harry released Louis waist and slid his hands down the back of Louis’ boxers. It was confirmed that Harry’s large hands were meant for Louis’ bum as he took a cheek in each hand and gave a tight squeeze. Louis let out his own groan as Harry proceeded to slide a finger through his crack and over his hole.

The pair froze in their position the moment Harry lightly bit Louis’ shoulder. It wasn’t anywhere close to where an alpha would bond and it was more a soft pressure of teeth than anything else. But did Harry want more? They had just met the previous day. There was no way Harry would give Louis a lovebite. Something like that between an alpha and omega would only happen if they were drunk and in the middle of sex. Or, well, unless it was by force but Louis would prefer not to think about unfortunate situations like that.

“More, Harry,” Louis blurted instead. What the fuck. Maybe Louis was drunk?

Louis yanked on Harry’s curls and pushed his hardened cock along Harry’s making them both groan.

“You can mark me,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck. Maybe he was drunk on Harry’s pheromones?

Harry pulled his hands out from Louis’ boxers. Fuck Niall and his stupid boxer in the cold tub rule.

“Lou,” Harry said as he held onto Louis’ waist, pulling him back slightly to force Louis’ to look down at him.

When Harry said nothing else Louis crashed their lips together in a hard kiss. Harry opened immediately giving Louis the access he desperately craved. The kiss was both filthy and perfect as they explored each others mouth, tongues gliding together in unison.

Harry’s hands slid back down Louis’ boxers and he went back to caressing Louis’ hole, eventually pushing in gently.

Harry slid down slightly in the water and Louis groaned loudly into Harry’s mouth as the shift allowed him to better feel Harry’s knot. They could just not tell Niall that they came in the tub right?

“We need to get out, Lou,” Harry instructed immediately after Louis had that thought. Could Louis take back the thought? Maybe it would cause Harry to take back what he just said?

Harry sat fully upright and Louis didn’t at all whine.

Louis was still sat on Harry’s lap and they held each others eyes. Where had Harry been all of his life? Louis still had to stand by the fact that they barely knew each other but he was positive that he would not be able to let Harry go.

Harry threaded his fingers through Louis’ hair and guided his head down to be level with Harry. Whether it be intentional or not, Louis tilted his head to give Harry better access to his neck. Harry took the offering and nipped gently under his Louis’ jaw, running small lingering kisses down his neck and into the crook of his shoulder.

“I could come from your scent alone,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck. Louis didn’t dare move but his mind raced. He was taking a scent blocker pill. He had wanted no attention from alphas on this trip and had switched to taking the strongest dose. Harry nipped at his neck again and Louis was pulled from his thoughts as Harry bucked up into him.

“Ha… Harry…” Louis whined.

With that, Harry was lifting him off of his lap and standing up. Fuck he was beautiful. Harry was quick to turn off the tub’s jets and led Louis towards the shower.

“The shower may seem a bit cold, love,” Harry advised. “The ice in the tub melted a long time ago.”

“Don’t tell Niall that,” Louis said as Harry checked the shower’s temperature.

Harry giggled and replied, “Okay, but please take those silly boxers off.”

Louis had no argument with that and stripped immediately. Harry’s smile widened as he led them into the shower.

“You’re beautiful, Louis,” Harry said reverently. “I thought so from the moment I saw you on the side of road, but you’re so much more.”

Louis ducked his head to hide his warming cheeks. The water did seem cold, but only for a moment while his body adjusted. Louis barely had time to register Harry dropping to his knees before his cock was engulfed into Harry’s perfect pink lips.

Louis choked on air at the sensation and Harry held him tight to prevent him from falling on the slippery tile.

As the water steamed up the bathroom Louis took in the smells of his own scent mixing with Harry’s. It was certainly the most delicious scent he had ever smelled. He was definitely not going to last much longer with Harry’s sinful mouth around him.

“Ha… Harry… Haz… _Harry_!”

Louis yanked on Harry’s curls as he came without warning. When he looked down again he nearly passed out from the sight. Harry was still holding Louis firmly in place by the waist, but was currently using his other hand to stroke himself through his own orgasm. All while taking every single drop of Louis’ come.

As they both came down from their high, Louis dropped down onto his knees to connect his lips with his Harry’s. The kiss was surprisingly tender as they held each other tight, the shower water cascading down on the pair.

“All good?” Harry whispered as he pulled back to look at Louis. His eyes briefly dropped to Louis’ neck before he was standing up and pulling Louis with him.

“Never better,” Louis belatedly replied. He was still on a bit of a high.

Harry reached around Louis to grab the shampoo from the shelf, putting a dollop into Louis’ hair and gently massaging his scalp with the smell of apples.

Harry playfully batted Louis’ hand away from the shampoo when Louis started to reach for it to return the favor to Harry.

“I want to take care of you, Lou,” Harry said quietly as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Louis’ lips.

Louis knew it was pointless to argue. He could see it in Harry’s eyes. He wanted to take care of the omega in front of him. And Louis wanted him to.

Louis’ eyes followed Harry’s movements as he ran the loofa along his body. He hissed slightly as Harry ran a soapy hand along Louis’ cock but was rewarded by a kiss to the tip of it as Harry continued his ministrations.

With Louis squeaky clean they switched positions so Harry was under the shower spray. Louis could do nothing but look on as Harry quickly cleaned his toned body. Louis ran his fingers along the butterfly tattoo when he had the chance. He wanted to memorize every single tattoo on his body. Louis had always appreciated tattoos, but never considered getting a tattoo himself. As Harry finished up, Louis couldn’t help but smile at the thought of maybe getting a complimentary tattoo to one of Harry’s.

“What are you smiling at, love?” Harry asked as they stepped out of the shower.

Louis shrugged. “Just admiring your tattoos is all. I like them.”

Harry wrapped a towel around Louis and proceeded to dry him off. “I’m glad you like them.”

Harry quickly dried off and the pair left the bathroom to get dressed. They could clean up later. Or maybe Niall could clean up later. That sounded like the better option.

“Get dressed, love,” Harry said. “I have to go grab some clothes from my room. I’ll meet you downstairs?”

Louis nodded and moved to find a clean pair of boxers and his favorite joggers, grabbing the first clean shirt he found. Which turned out to be Niall’s but oh well.

\----

“Is Liam back, yet?” Louis asked as he joined Niall on the living room couch.

Niall handed Louis a gaming controller to join in playing FiFa. The owner of the condo definitely had good taste in Playstation games.

“Yeah, he just went up to change. Is Harry making dinner?”

Louis paused before continuing. “We didn’t really have time to talk about dinner?”

Niall paused the game before punching Louis in the bicep. “Did you fucking come in the cold tub? I swear to God if you did I’m never inviting you on a trip for the rest of our lives.”

“Overreact much, Neil? Damn.”

Niall remained silent and fixed Louis with a blank look.

Louis shrugged. “I really really wanted to but Harry wouldn’t let me.”

“I wouldn't let you what?” Harry asked as he entered the room.

Louis and Niall looked at each other and Louis could tell that Niall was debating how to respond.

“You wouldn’t let him come in the cold tub,” Niall explained. “Please don’t tell me where you did though. I have sensitive ears.”

“Shower,” Louis innocently said.

Niall threw his hands in the air. “Do you ever listen to anything I say, Tommo? I swear.”

“I have selective hearing. You already knew that.”

Louis looked over to find Harry’s face crimson. Louis patted the couch cushion on the other side of him and Harry sat without a word, looking anywhere but at Niall. Louis bumped him in the shoulder in reassurance and Harry’s body relaxed into the couch.

“Moving onto a different topic,” Niall continued. “What’s for dinner? And why do you smell like fruit, Lou?”

“What?”

Niall resumed the game with no warning and Louis fumbled with the controller to return to kicking Niall’s ass.

“You smell like apples and oranges,” Niall said distractly.

“Excuse you?” Harry asked.

Liam walked into the room and sat down in the armchair closest to Niall.

“So what were we thinking for dinner?” Liam asked. “I was thinking Harry could…”

Liam abruptly stopped and slapped both hands over his nose and mouth. The fuck?

“Scent mark your omega, Harry,” Liam mumbled behind his hands.

Louis and Harry looked at each other as Niall paused the game again.

“Does Louis smell like an apple and orange?” Niall asked Liam.

Liam nodded behind his hands and mumbled. “Mostly oranges. Strongly.”

“What is happening?” Louis asked in confusion as he looked around the room. Harry seemed just as confused as Louis.

Liam uncovered his face, and jabbed his finger between Louis and Harry. He face was contorted into some indescribable expression.

“Scent mark your omega, Harry!” Liam commanded. In an alpha voice. What the fuck?

Harry frowned. “Liam what are you…”

“ _Now!_ ” Liam commanded in alpha.

Louis was scooped up into Harry’s arms bridal style and Harry bolted up the stairs into his bedroom. Despite his confusion as to what the fuck was happening Louis couldn’t help but look around Harry’s room. Unlike Louis and Niall’s room, the bed was made and there were no clothes strewn across the floor. Maybe they weren’t the perfect match afterall?

Louis was laid onto the bed and Harry pulled Louis’ shirt off as he climbed on top of him. Harry sat up briefly to rip his own shirt over his head. His hair was still slightly wet and droplets of water rained down onto Louis body.

“Harry?” Louis whimpered. “Harry what’s happening?”

Harry moved down Louis’ body as he trailed kisses along Louis’ chest. Harry grabbed Louis’ hands gently, but with purpose, and held them above Louis’ head. If he wasn’t so confused Louis would be so fucking turned on by the events taking place.

Harry moved to hold Louis’ hands down in one of his large paws as he yanked Louis joggers down with such force there was no assist needed on Louis’ part.

Harry squeezed lightly on Louis’ wrists. “Stay like that, baby. Yeah?”

Harry didn’t see Louis nod in acknowledgement before was moving back down Louis body and nuzzling his face into Louis’ groin. Louis let a groan and could only hope that Harry take him into his mouth.

“No, baby,” Harry mumbled between Louis’ legs. “Not now, love.”

Louis whined in need. “Harry…”

Harry swiftly moved up and gave Louis a quick kiss before proceeding to lick along Louis’ neck gland. Louis’ head swam at the speed in which Harry was scent marking him, their pheromones mixing into the perfect scent.

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ body as he moved on to nuzzling into Louis’ armpits. Louis was officially about to pass out from the intensity of Harry’s pheromones spreading over him.

Harry groaned the moment Louis felt slick.

“Lou, not now baby.”

Louis pulled his hands down from where he had been keeping them above his head and ran them through Harry’s curls.

“Lou…”

“I’m sorry, Haz,” Louis said a bit too harshly. “It’s kind of a natural instinct of my body from what you’re doing though.”

Harry sat up slightly to look down at Louis with a concerned look. He brushed his fingers through Louis’ fringe and Louis felt more slick at the switch to the soft gesture.

“I know, baby,” Harry said quietly. “I’m sorry. You deserve so much more attention than what I’m doing right now. I want you to feel good, not like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“I didn’t say that,” Louis started. “I just mean…”

He was cut off with a kiss and Harry took over the conversation. If you could call it that.

“Lou, we just met yesterday, it would make sense for you to think I’m taking advantage of you. Or feel like I'm taking advantage of you.”

And well, Harry had a point. Things were definitely rushed and maybe Harry wasn’t giving him the attention that would match the tender actions they had just shared in the shower.

Harry’s face still held a look of concern when Louis asked, “What is it Harry? You make a valid point but it seems like there’s more to it. What’s happened?”

“I don’t know, love. I don’t know. I haven’t taken the time to question it. I just want to take care of you. I want to keep you safe.”

Louis didn’t understand but nodded anyway.

“I’m going to go get a cloth to clean your slick, okay?”

Louis _definitely_ didn’t understand that and let out a whimper. Couldn’t Harry do something beside wipe him clean?

Harry threaded his fingers through his hair and said, “I want to take care of you, Lou. I don’t want it to be rushed. This was just to keep you safe. Okay? I promise another time.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered. What the fuck was Harry keeping him safe from?

Harry crawled off of the bed and rushed to get a wet cloth. It was only a moment before he was back, helping Louis off of the bed to stand up, his joggers fell down and pooled at his ankles.

Harry squatted down and gently wiped between Louis’ cheeks, making sure to get any traces of slick off of his body. He didn’t clean any other part of Louis’ body and Harry’s scent remained mixed with his own. The mixture seemed to create its own unique scent and it smelled heavenly.

“I’m going to have you wear a pair of my joggers and shirt, okay?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, becoming even more dazed as the events of the day caught up to him.

Harry rummaged through his nearby suitcase and pulled out a pair of joggers. As he dug a little farther he pulled out a jumper from a plastic bag.

“These are my dirty clothes,” Harry explained as he held up the plastic bag. Of course Harry would keep his dirty clothes separately. Louis took another look around the orderly room. They were obviously a case of opposites attract.

“Why are you giving me a dirty jumper to wear?” Louis inquired. Not that he was complaining. The jumper smelled amazing.

“It will help cover your scent with mine,” Harry explained as he stood up once more. “Or it will mix it with mine. And the mixture smells fucking amazing.”

Louis ducked his head. It was good to know he wasn’t alone in the thought.

“Arms up, love,” Harry instructed. Bringing his eyes back up to meet Harry’s. His eyes matched the smile on his face and Louis reached up to poke him in the dimple.

Harry chuckled and reached down to tug at Louis’ hands. Louis followed Harry’s instructions and Harry slipped the jumper over Louis’ head. It was huge on him and Louis immediately loved it.

“I wouldn’t count on you getting this jumper back, Harry.”

“No way,” Harry objected. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Louis shrugged. “Then you shouldn’t have put it on me.”

Harry let out an amused laughed and said, “Put the joggers on, Lou. Let’s go figure out what just happened.”

Louis simply nodded. If he got slightly distracted from watching Harry put on a t-shirt than no one needed to know.

\----

Niall and Liam were on the couch with FiFa still going when Harry and Louis joined them. Harry pulled Louis into his lap on the armchair and wrapped his arms tight around Louis’ waist.

“So,” Niall began. Always the one to break the ice. “What just happened?”

Liam paused the game and a dark look flashed over Niall’s face. Apparently Niall didn’t care enough to be fully invested in the conversation. Too bad for him.

“Don’t you both take scent blocker?” Liam asked.

Harry and Louis nodded in unison.

“In pill form?” Liam asked. He was going to be the interrogator then?

“Yes,” Louis confirmed.

“You know I do,” Harry stated. “Can we fast forward the conversation to what just happened?”

Louis giggled in Harry’s arms and Harry pinched his waist making Louis squirm.

“The point is,” Liam continued. “Scent blockers are meant to block an alpha’s and omega’s scent.”

“You don’t say,” Louis responded flatly. Harry squeezed him tighter.

“Mate even _I_ could smell you,” Niall stated. “I had no idea you smelled like an orange until tonight. I mean, don’t go by what I say but I was pretty positive betas weren’t meant to pick up an omega’s scent like that. You might want to go get a refund for those scent blockers you bought.”

“You’re true-mates,” Liam continued. “That’s literally the only explanation. And we need to pack up and leave tonight.”

Niall shook his head at that. “You can explain your hypothesis on being true-mates, whatever the difference is between that and every other mated alpha and omega, but I still have skiing to do. And Harry has assured me that we can make another cold tub before we leave. So no can do on leaving tonight. But continue, Liam.”

“What do you mean, Liam?” Harry asked. “And what was the deal with that reaction you had?”

“You’re true-mates,” Liam repeated. “Like, _true_ mates.”

“Stop repeating yourself,” Niall commanded. “Explain.”

Niall was the best. Louis knew there was a reason he kept him around.

Liam tossed the remote control to the side and continued. “A true-mate is like an alpha and omega mating plus bond mate plus maybe even a bit of soulmate combined. And then times that by ten.”

“Wow,” Niall said in awe. “Exaggerate much?”

“What Niall said,” Louis stated. “I mean, I don’t really know you Liam, but that’s some serious shit right there.”

Liam shrugged. “I’ve never known it to happen but my mom told me about it when I presented. Obviously she hopes I’ll run into my true-mate.”

“Why did you seem like you wanted to attack Louis?” Harry asked as he squeezed Louis even tighter.

“Because I did,” Liam said. Explaining nothing.

“And?” Niall prodded. “That’s it? That’s like a parent saying because I said so when they have no reason to back the statement.”

Louis quietly snorted.

“I honestly don’t know,” Liam stated as he picked the game controller back up. “I called my mom while you were scent marking and she said that something like that could happen if true-mates aren’t actually mated or bonded. So, um, you might want to be careful until that happens. Well, assuming it does?

So was that the explanation of the pull Louis had felt towards Harry? The hug Harry had given him without warning on the side of the road? They were true-mates? Louis had never heard of it but it would give some explanation as to why he had practically just been attacked by Harry in his desperation to scent mark Louis.

“Why did you say we have to pack and leave?” Louis asked. Remembering Niall’s comment about making another cold tub. He was definitely on board with that.

“Supposedly if true-mates meet, the omega could break into heat at any moment, or the alpha into a rut. Or both. And I’d prefer we not be here or on the road when that happens.”

“ _If_ that happens,” Louis corrected. “It’s still three weeks until my heat.”

“About the same for my rut,” Harry stated.

“Well isn’t that a happy coincidence,” Niall commented.

“Right,” Liam said. “Just a quick reminder that I almost just attacked Louis. Who is Niall’s best friend. Do you want to go out on the slopes tomorrow Harry? You’ve scent marked him, incredibly well I might add, but still.”

Louis turned and cuddled into Harry’s lap at Liam’s comment about Harry’s scent marking job. He had an amazing alpha. He could say that, right? Or think that? That Harry was his alpha?

“Li,” Harry began. “We just spent the entire day out on the slopes, you even longer. Do you really want to pack up and drive home tonight? It’s only five hours. I’m sure we could get home in time if anything comes up.”

“I nominate Harry to make dinner, while the rest of us pack up,” Liam announced as he grabbed the controller out of Niall’s hand. We leave tonight. I’ll drive. Like you said, Harry, it’s only five hours.”

“How hard is it to change Liam’s mind when he sets it to something?” Louis inquired from his place on Harry’s lap. He was so sprawled out at this point that he had to look up at the alpha. His alpha.

“You can help me cook,” Harry said as he helped Louis sit up. “I can guarantee you he won’t change his mind.”

Niall groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have invited Louis.”

“Hey!”

Harry giggled as he kissed the top of Louis’ head before moving to get up to make dinner.

“The only reason I’m packing for you, Lou, is because I don’t want Liam attacking you,” Niall stated. “See, I love you. You’re welcome.”

“Aww, I love you too Niall,” Louis cooed.

“Dinner?” Liam prompted.

Harry reached down to take Louis hand as the group separated into their designated assignments.

\----

“Do you think I’m your omega?” Louis asked from where he had his head laying on Harry’s lap in the back seat of his SUV.

“I think you’re a lot more than my omega,” Harry whispered as he continued to thread his fingers through Louis’ hair. “I thought so from the moment I saw you trying to blend into the wall in the living room.”

“Excuse you, I wasn’t trying to blend into the wall,” Louis protested.

“You most certainly were,” Niall interrupted from the front seat. “Maybe you can get over your whole fear of meeting new alphas now.”

Harry gently pushed down on Louis’ chest to keep him from sitting up to argue with Niall.

“I don’t have a fear,” Louis stated indignantly.

“Fine, your whole intimidation whatever,” Niall countered.

“I think it’s perfectly fair for Louis to have that.” Liam said from the driver's seat. “It makes sense. Omegas are still looked down upon and unfortunately taken advantage of. I think it’s good that he has a barrier.”

“Thank you, Liam,” Louis stated. “There you go, Niall. Now you can both butt out of my and Harry’s discussion thank you very much.”

Louis turned his attention back to Harry. “Do you think we’re true-mates?”

“I think the fact that you’re going into heat three weeks early answers that question,” Niall mumbled. “But I’m not a part of your conversation so don’t mind me.”

Harry tried, and failed, to muffle his laughter as he looked down at Louis. It was dark but Louis could still see the smile in his eyes.

“Can we throw him out of the car?” Louis whispered.

Harry tapped his chin with his index finger as if taking the question seriously. Although maybe he was?

“He was kind of the person involved in helping us meet,” Harry finally said. “Unless you want to count the rental company causing us to meet on the highway?”

Louis scoffed. “That fucking rental place, with the idiot employee wanting to charge extra for being a few minutes late, gets no room in this story.”

Harry reached underneath Louis’ new jumper, formerly Harry’s old jumper, and ran his cool hand along Louis’ chest.

“We won’t refer to the company by name, but there’s no way I’m leaving out the part about meeting you on the side of the road due to a flat tire.”

Louis huffed. “Fine, valid point. The rental company that shall not be named. There we go.”

Harry lightly pinched his nipple and Louis let out a manly yelp.

“What’s with the girly yelp?” Niall inquired without turning around.

“It was a manly yelp,” Louis corrected. “And none of your business.”

“This heat is going to suck,” Louis continued quieter.

Harry furrowed his brow. “Why do you say that? Why do you think that?”

“I’m already sore from skiing,” Louis stated.

Harry’s brow remained furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

Louis shrugged. “My heats just tire me out is all.”

“Do you usually have an alpha with you?” Harry asked. He didn’t exactly sound thrilled to know the answer.

“Well, no,” Louis replied. “Well, yes. But no.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“Okay, no,” Louis stated. “I always have a beta help me. It’s better that way. But it’s still tiring.”

Louis could hear the relief in Harry’s voice and Louis smiled. He had only been in a relationship three times when he had heats. The alpha in said relationships definitely weren’t happy to not be able to help with heats but Louis was incredibly lucky that they respected his decision. Of course it’s possible it wasn’t a coincidence that all three relationships ended not long after Louis’ heat. Funny that.

“You haven’t had a proper knot,” Harry said quietly. “I’ll take care of you, Lou. I’m here to take care of you.”

Louis nodded. “I know. I know you will.”

“Harry?” Liam quietly asked from the front.

“Hmm?”

Not that they could see each other but Louis had the distinct feeling Liam wasn’t sure if he wanted to say what he actually wanted to say.

“I…”

“Spit it out, Payno,” Niall cheerfully instructed. He was such a little shit.

Liam sighed but continued. “I think you should bond.”

Harry’s hand froze from where he had still been caressing over Louis’ chest.

“What?” Harry asked. Louis remained silent. He wasn’t particularly against the idea.

“It’s possible my mom’s wrong,” Liam continued. “But I can smell Louis underneath your scent. I’m sure it will diminish after his heat and with scent blockers. But what if it doesn’t? There’s something in his scent that goes beyond the normal omega smell that alphas are constantly around, scent blocker or not. I don’t know what it is. But… I think you should consider bonding.”

The car went silent. Not even Niall dared to say anything. Harry resumed running his hand along Louis’ warming chest as he reached down to take Louis’ hand in his own.

Louis couldn’t read the expression on Harry’s face as they looked at each other.

“Alpha,” Louis eventually whispered. “Keep me safe. Keep your omega safe.”

Harry nodded, a smile overtaking his face. “I will. Always.”

“Good,” Louis whispered.

“Sleep, love,” Harry said quietly as he brushed his finger along Louis’ jaw.

Louis wasn’t sure how much longer they had in the drive but this had been one of the longest days he’d had in ages and he was fucking tired. He was out before he even decided to sleep.

\----

Louis’ heats were always a pain in the ass, no pun intended. Or maybe the pun was intended. Either way, they were always the longest three days of every three months. There’s only so much the beta he was with could do and his body always needed more. It was never satisfied and it was fucking tiring.

When Louis awoke he found himself in bed wrapped tightly in Harry’s arms. Which, as luck would have it, is something his body always needed but never had during heats. The next thing he registered was the knot. Harry must have just knotted him. Which was slightly disappointing. Harry couldn’t have waited until he was fully awake before knotting him for the first time? Sure, Louis had been knotted before, but not during a heat and that seemed a lot more important.

Louis wiggled his bum and Harry squeezed him tighter.

“Harry?”

“Lou? You’re awake? You’re here with me?”

“Yes, you couldn’t have waited for me to wake up before knotting me?”

Harry chuckled. “No, love, I could not have waited. Now rest until I can pull out and then we can talk okay?”

Louis nodded in agreement and cuddled back into Harry’s arms. It didn’t seem too long until Harry could pull out and Louis flipped over so he could face his alpha.

“Right,” Louis began. He poked Harry in the chest and asked, “So you couldn’t wait for me to wake up to knot me why?”

Harry kissed Louis’ nose and said. “You’ve been continuously asking for my knot for three days, love. I wasn’t going to deny my omega what he needed most.”

Louis floundered. “I… what? That’s not possible. I’m always awake during my heats.”

Harry kissed his nose again. Why was Harry kissing his nose when he could be kissing his mouth?

“I’d bet you anything you’ve always been awake and struggling through your heat because you weren’t getting what you needed. You needed a knot, love. You needed _my_ knot.”

Louis could only stare in awe until he remembered.

“Are we bonded?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry leaned in to kiss him on the mouth this time. Much better.

“We are,” Harry said. He looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped short.

Louis couldn’t stop the smile that overtook his face as he rolled Harry onto his back so he could look down at him. Harry’s hair splayed across the pillow and Louis was sure there was no one else more beautiful than his mate.

“So since we’re bonded,” Louis started, a sly grin overtaking his face. “And apparently true-mates and all that, eventually it’s going to come out.”

“What’s that, love?”

“Exactly,” Louis nodded. “That word.”

“What?” Harry asked in confusion. And Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the disgruntled kitten expression on his face.

Louis ducked down and planted a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you.”

“You… I… wait a second.”

Louis’ cackle was stopped short as Harry flipped them over and Louis’ found himself on his back.

“I was about to say it, Lou,” Harry whined. And the poor soul. So sad.

Louis giggled. “Too late.”

Harry reached down and pressed on Louis’ bondmark. How had he even forgotten to check on that?

“I’m pretty sure giving you this mark constitutes my love for you.”

“True,” Louis said in seriousness.

“I do love you, though, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry said before planting another kiss to Louis’ lips. “And by me knowing your last name makes it an even stronger statement.”

Louis blinked up at Harry. He was happily bonded to an alpha he knew would love and care for him. That _did_ love and care for him. They were true-mates. According to Liam they were mates and bondmates, and soulmates. And times all of those things by ten. And Louis didn’t know Harry’s last name?

Louis nudged Harry in the chest. “Let’s go Harry Someday-your-last-name-will-be-Tomlinson-hyphen-Whatever. We have a lot to learn about each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/183210681335/all-i-want-is-to-fall-with-you-16k-by)!


End file.
